warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams (A fanfic that users can join!)
Hi! It’s me, Drawing Person, and this is my fanfiction ‘Dreams.’ To join the story, please add your cat‘s name, description, you’re role in the clan, and which clan they live in. Thank you! ~This story is rated Moderate.~ Thunderclan- Leader: Dapplestar- A small tortoiseshell she-cat. Deputy: Silvermoon- Beautiful, lithe, silver tabby with blazing blue eyes, a long, thick tail, soft fur, a torn ear tip, long legs, skinny frame, delicate paws Medicine Cat: Tigersmoke- Brown tabby she-cat with glowing yellow eyes. Doesn’t believe in Starclan. Apprentice: Dotpaw- White tom with one brown spot on both of his ears. Warriors: Paintfire- Amber she-cat with brown eyes. Windclan- Leader: Snowstar- Pure white she-cat with shining black eyes. Deputy: Sunshade- Black and ginger tom. Medicine Cat: Leafeyes- Yellow she-tabby with dark green eyes. Warriors: Talonstreak- Charcoal bengal she-cat with amber eyes and a nick in her left ear. Birchfeather- Light brown tabby she-cat Riverclan- Leader: Brookstar- A silver tabby with bright yellow eyes. Deputy: Streamshine- Dark grey she-cat with light grey eyes. Medicine Cat: Blossomsong- Small, beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. Warriors: Petalcloud- Very'' small fluffy white she-cat with misty green eyes. Blackwisp- Plump black and white she-cat with a fluffy tail. Also has two different colored eyes, one deep amber and one colbat blue. Oakstripe- Dark brown tabby tom with even darker brown eyes, and he also has black paws. Shadowclan- Leader: Palestar- A dark cream tom with striped ears. Deputy: Snaketail- Light brown and cream tom. Medicine Cat: Pineclaw- Black tabby-tom. Apprentice: Primrosepaw- Smoky red she-cat. Warriors: Hollyshade- Pitch black she-cat with bright blue eyes and dark gray tail tip and paws. She also has a broken back right leg, so she is quite slow. Queens: Lionflower- Lean and muscular golden siberian. She has dark green eyes, with specks of grey. Kits: Darkkit- Heavyset black tom with olive green eyes. Leopardkit- Golden tortoiseshell with bright yellow eyes. (Btw I would really appreciate it if someone helped me wright the story, so if you want to please tell me your ideas in the comments and tell me who you are!) Chapter One “Who are you!?” Hollyshade hissed, her black pelt fluffing up aggressively. “We should be asking you that question!” Silvermoon growled. Paintfire’s dark brown eyes flashed in panic. “Everyone, calm down! There’s no need for fighting!“ Silvermoon looked back towards her clanmate. “What choice is there, Paintfire? There’s an intruder on ''our ''territory!” “This is actually neutral territory. It’s the Moonpool!” Paintfire insisted. ”Shouldn’t we talk instead of just hurting ourselves!” Suddenly a small, fluffy white she-cat walked out of the bushes. “I heard arguing. What‘s happening here?“ She mewed. “Is this part of the prophecy?” Hollyshade stared at her. “Wait, you got the prophecy too?“ “Yes.” Silvermoon exchanged a startled glance with Paintfire. “So, I guess we’re all here for the same reason.” Suddenly, there was a ripple in the Moonpool, and the shadow of a starry cat emerged from the water. ”Acornstar!” Silvermoon gasped. “You- You’re here!” The black and brown tabby nodded. “Who ''is ''she!” Hollyshade gasped. “The leader before Dapplestar. And... My mother. She died the day I became an apprentice.” Paintfire mewed in her quite voice. Acornstar blinked lovingly at her daughter. “We have chosen you four to fulfill a ancient prophecy. ''When the moon is most darkened by the wing, a Raging Wind will destroy the clans.“ Petalcloud nodded. “I remember, I just don’t understand what it means.” Acornstar sighed. “It is not your time to know.” Silvermoon’s eyes shown desperately. “Please! Tell us something!“ Acornstar looked away. “There is something else you should know.” She murmured. “There is a cat you will meet along your journey-“ “''Journey! No one said anything about walking!” Hollyshade interrupted. Silvermoon glared at her, and then she fell silent. “As I was saying, you will meet a cat along the way. Black as night, and eyes like ember. Beware. Even Starclan has yet to figure out if they can be trusted.” Paintfire’s fur pricked along her spine. “Can you tell us their name?” She asked. But Acornstar had already faded away into nothing. ”Ok, it’s agreed. Let’s meet in five sunrises.” Petalcloud decided, glancing at the other cats. “But where?” Hollyshade mewed. “Same spot, I guess.” “We should all go, it’s getting late.” Paintfire flicked her tail. “Bye.” She meowed, padding away. She had been relatively silent ever since her mother appeared. Silvermoon pressed her nose against Paintfire’s shoulders. ”Acornstar and the rest of Starclan are counting on us, even if we don’t know why yet.” Silvermoon whispered, her voice no more then a breath. Talonstreak curled up in the long, dry grass. She brushed the itchy stalks with her tail. ”I hate sleeping like this...” She growled. ''But the clan doesn’t know that. ''She thought to herself. ''They think I’m just like the rest of them... They don’t know anything about me. ''Talonstreak got up and yawned, then padded sleepily to a bright clump of heather on the other side of the clearing. “Birchfeather?” She murmured. Birchfeather looked up as she layed down beside her. “Are you okay?“ She asked gently. Talonstreak shook her head darky. “I don’t know what’s been happening to me lately, I just don’t feel like myself.” She muttered. Birchfeather blinked her wide brown eyes sympathetically. Talonstreak pressed her soft muzzle against her paws, feeling herself already sliding into sleep. Lionflower curled herself sleepily around her two kits. Leopardkit, the she-cat, was batting her ears playfully while Darkkit, the tom, pawed at her tail. “What are you two badgers doing?” She purred. Leopardkit rolled onto her back. “We’re bored!“ She squeaked. ”It’s not even that late yet!” She stroked her daughter‘s belly softly with her paw. “Yes it is. The evening patrol just got back, and it’s time for you two furballs to go to sleep.” Leopardkit rolled her eyes, and pressed against her mother’s flank. “Ok... Fine.” She muttered. Darkkit snuggled up against his sister, his olive green eyes blinking tiredly. Lionflower fluffed up her pelt against the cold, new-leaf wind and let out a quiet breath before falling softly asleep. ''The Wet Morning Grass, The Wrong Mourning Soul, The Moon Will Tell You, But Leopard Makes...The Final Toll ”...Come to us.” A soft breath whispered in her ear. “''No!” Lionflower screeched, her forest green eyes blazing desperately as she jumped out of her nest. “Mommy?” Leopardkit mewed, staring up at her in confusion. “I... I...” Lionflower looked around the nursery, apparently just realizing where she was. “Sorry.” She mewed, struggling to stay calm as she crawled back into her nest. “I must of had a bad dream, that’s all.” Primrosepaw bustled into the den. “Is everyone okay?” She asked, her smoky red fur shining in the dim sunlight. “I heard screaming.” Lionflower nodded. “I must of been yelling in my sleep.” ''But for some reason, I feel like it was more then that. ''She thought, her heart still beating fast as lightning. ''There was something about that dream... ''She shook the dark thought away. ''No. Everything’s fine. ''She looked down and saw Leopardkit’s golden eyes shining brightly below her, and for some reason, her heart suddenly seemed to stop. Blackwisp’s pelt sparked with annoyance. For the past three days now, her sister Petalcloud always seemed to be hiding something. ''We used to be best friends... ''She blinked her odd colored eyes miserably. ”Um... B-Blackwisp?” She turned around and saw Oakstripe standing behind her. “Yes?” She mewed in surprise. “Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go fishing with me.” He asked shyly, glancing at her paws. She suppressed a ''mrrow ''of amusement. Despite his muscular shape and intimidating look, he was probably the biggest softie in the clan. “Sure.” It would be nice to forget about her sister for a while. “I thought you were faster than that!” Oakstripe mewed teasingly. Blackwisp’s eyes glowed with a competitive fire. “And I thought you were a better swimmer!” She laughed. His pelt was still drenched with water from when he fell into the river. She dashed past him, her paws seeming to glide above the ground. He ran after her, and eventually they both slowed down. She leaned onto him, panting as he licked her ears. ”I think I could sleep for a moon!” She sighed. He curled his thick tail around her. “Blackwisp, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” She looked up at him. “What?” He gazed lovingly into her eyes, and suddenly she knew what he was going to say. “Will you be my mate?” She purred, and then whispered into his ear. “Of course.” Hollyshade walked up the shaded pathway that lead to the Moonpool. “Is anyone here?” She called. Paintfire’s orange pelt flashed from the side of her vision. “We’re waiting for Petalcloud.” She mewed. Silvermoon ficked her tail. “Do you think she’s coming?” “Maybe. I didn’t see her on my way up, though.” Silvermoon glanced at the Moonpool. “Does that mean that Starclan will wait for her until they talk to us?” Hollyshade looked up at the sky. “I don’t know.” Blackwisp layed down in the soft nest, closing her eyes as Blossomsong started massaging her flank. “So, you’ve been having pains in your belly?” She prompted. “Yes.” “And you’ve been feeling tired and hungry more often?” ”Yes.” Blossomsong pressed her paw against Blackwisp’s forehead, and smiled. “Congratulations, Blackwisp. You’re expecting kits.” Blackwisp gasped, sitting up again. “I-I...” She stammered breathlessly. Oakstripe purred loudly, weaving around his mate. “We’re having kits!” He murmured. ”I love you so much!“ Blackwisp licked his tabby fur. ”I love you, too.” She mewed softly, walking out of the den with him. Suddenly, Blackwisp heard a furious hissing sound from behind her. “How could you!” Petalcloud growled, her green eyes clouded with hurt and anger. “Why didn’t you tell me that you two were mates!” Oakstripe’s ears pricked with shock. “What do you mean?” He mewed. Petalcloud ignored him. “Well, maybe you would’ve noticed if you ever payed attention to me anymore!” Blackwisp snarled, hot tears running down her cheeks. Petalcloud turned away, her ears flattening. “I have to go.” She meowed briskly. Before either of them could say anything, Petalcloud had already ran into the darkness. ”''No!” ''Talonstreak cried, digging her claws even deeper into the ground. The black storm swirled all around her, eventually touching the ground and shaking the entire forest to it’s core. ”Rosepaw! Coalpaw!” She screamed. Rosepaw’s sparkling pink eyes shone with fear, and Coalpaw huddled next to his sister, flattening his thick black pelt as the raging storm spiraled towards them. “Talonstreak?” A gentle voice whispered in her ear. “Talonstreak, ''wake up!” Talonstreak’s amber eyes slowly opened, her vision muffled by a wall of light tabby fur. “B-Birchfeather...?” She mumured hazily. Birchfeather was tightly curled around her, her chestnut eyes shining with worry. “It was just a nightmare.” She mewed quietly. Talonstreak looked up at her. “...I know.” Birchfeather touched Talonstreaks’s forehead momentarily with her tail tip. “You were calling out you’re siblings names.” She mewed gingerly. Talonstreak sighed. Rosepaw and Coalpaw had both been killed by Thunderclan during an attack when she was still an apprentice. Those horrible, heartless Thunderclan cats... ''Her amber eyes darkened. ''But again, I hurt someone too. I killed Acornstar, their leader. ''She killed Acornstar mercilessly, blinded by rage and grief for her siblings’ death. No one knew who did it, and after that day, Talonpaw promised that she would never hurt another cat again. “Where are you going, Hollyshade?” Lionflower questioned the black she-cat. “Somewhere.” She mewed blankly, slowly limping away. Lionflower didn’t ask her anything else, just simply narrowed her eyes as she walked out of the camp. “''Follow her...” ''A mysterious voice whispered in her ear. Lionflower’s eyes widened in shock. The voice seemed distantly familiar, like someone she met in a dream. ”''Follow her...” The voice repeated, a little louder this time. She looked down, and saw that she was walking towards the exit, her large golden paws seeming to move by herself. But... My kits! ''She thought, trying to turn back. Suddenly, she rembered who the voice belonged to. ''Blackclaw! ''She remembered the dark, handsome tom, his murky green eyes the same color of the bloody forest he lived in. The Dark Forest. That’s what he called it. ''We used to be mates... ''Her muscles tensed. She thought she was stupid to love him, even selfish, maybe. She sighed and looked back towards the nursery, her claws unsheathing. ''I’ll find Hollyshade, ''she thought, ''And then come back to you, my kits. I promise I’ll come back. ”Ok, I’m here.” Petalcloud mewed, breathless from running to the Moonpool. “Took you long enough.” Silvermoon mewed, rolling her eyes. Paintfire was stuffing a pile of bright blue berries in her mouth. Everyone stared at her. “What?” She blurted out, her mouth full. “I was hungry!” ”You came.” A voice from behind Hollyshade meowed. She was a dirty tortoiseshell, her spirit almost completely faded. “And since I’m guessing you’re wondering who I am, my name is Juniperspots.” Her eyes were a extremly dark shade of blue, almost black. “Um... Sorry to interrupt, but why did you come to us? Instead of someone we know?” Silvermoon asked. Juniperspots narrowed her eyes. “Because what you’re clans are about to face, I had to face too.” “And what happened?” “...I died.”